Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a nitride crystal substrate and a substrate for crystal growth.
Description of the Related Art
A substrate made of a nitride crystal such as gallium nitride for example (referred to as a nitride crystal substrate hereafter), is used when manufacturing a semiconductor device such as a light-emitting element and a high-speed transistor, etc. The nitride crystal substrate can be manufactured through the step of growing nitride crystals on a sapphire substrate or a substrate for crystal growth which is prepared using the sapphire substrate. In recent years, in order to obtain a nitride crystal substrate with a large diameter exceeding, for example, 2 inches, there is an increasing need for obtaining a substrate for crystal growth with a larger diameter (for example, see patent document 1).
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2006-290676